


Ransomed Hearts

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ransom, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Mercenaries kidnapped the CEO of WEI's son, Quatre Raberba Winner for ransom. Held in the dark he finds light in a boy who gives him hope in a situation that holds more lies than truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic series but this one will either be short or long I'm not sure. might end up 50 chapters or 20. so sorry no set chapters!

Quatre Raberba Winner was shoved down into a chair, but he could not see nor hear anything. All he knew was that he was still alive and that he could breathe as he felt his chest move up and down. Of all the things to happen to him he could have never imagined this. No, he knew this could happen but he never realized how right his father was in that it could happen. Shivering in fear rather than cold, he flinched when the ear device blocking his hearing was remove and the blindfold slipped down from his face. 

Eyes adjusted to a dark room, and he could see quite a few figures. As he continued to adjust to the darkness, a bright light suddenly shone in his face and he flinched when he saw a pair of scissors. A man with a scar across his left eye smirked as he tugged at Quatre's blonde hair and snipped off a large amount. As long as it was his hair and not his own flesh, Quatre did not try to fight back. 

"Here we go Johnson some lovely evidence for the family." The man with the scar grinned and handed the locks to an overly muscled man who smirked back. 

"So ya think the family will believe us this time with the lock of hair? They were doubtful despite the screams the kid produced on the phone." Johnson chuckled while Wright gave a feral grin. 

"If that doesn't work, we draw some blood. And so on and so forth." Wright then turned his attention to Quatre and grabbed the other's hair tighter than before, forcing Quatre to look up into his eyes. "Listen brat, if you want to survive this, to go back home you do what we say. Otherwise you'll be six feet under. Got it?" 

Quatre, too frightened to say anything just shivered in response. Wright not impressed jerked Quatre's head further by the hair. "I said got it?!" He snarled out. 

"Y-Yes sir.: Quatre stammered, his heart pounding in fear. However his hair was released and his head slunk back down as he watched the floor, desperate to escape into it. Wright just smirked once more in delight then turned his attention behind him. 

"Trowa, you watch the kid. If you fuck this up I'll kill you both." With that Wright, Johnson and a few others left the room leaving Quatre and this...boy? 

Blinking a few times he couldn't believe that this boy called Trowa, was a boy like him! Of course Quatre was just fifteen years old, but Trowa looked to be around the same age, and, admittedly taller. 

Trowa leaned against the door and stared at Quatre with dull eyes. It made Quatre's heartache to see someone so lifeless so young. Of course, he could not say anything since when he was younger he use to feel lifeless, dull. Biting his lip nervously he squirmed uncomfortably in the chair, the rope digging into his body. 

"U-Uhm T-Trowa?" 

Trowa did not move, not even flinch. 

Quatre felt his cheeks grow hot as he looked down in embarrassment this time. Yeah, why did he even think he could start a conversation with his kidnappers? That was just stupid on his part. 

However, he heard a soft sound and did not realize it was Trowa speaking to him until he realized they were actual words. 

"You are being held ransom by mercenaries." 

Quatre's eyes widened. "M-Mercenaries? Wait...doesn't that mean someone hired them to do this?!" 

Trowa did not respond to his question, but the silence was enough. Quatre sighed and looked down at the ground. He didn't know what to say, but it appeared this other boy would be guarding him until he could go home or...was killed. 

Speaking of boys, he looked up at Trowa, his eyes squinting in the darkness. "Aren't you my age? Why...why are you with people like them? Don't you have family or someone who misses you?" 

Complete silence. 

Quatre sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
